


Tommy & Tubbo

by AMuteKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And I want to be sad about it but Tubbo is spoiling that for me, Angst, I Tried, I love him, I was watching Tubbo's stream, I'm dealing with the whiplash of going from the ground is rising to TOMMY IS DEAD, SO, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, So yeah, Tommy is dead now ig??, and I want sadness apparently, but his reaction to new lore was not very sad, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuteKitty/pseuds/AMuteKitty
Summary: Read the tags for my current thought process behind this. But basically, Tommy just got murdered by Dream and I wanted sad Tubbo.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Tommy & Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!~ヾ(・ω・)  
> I've been watching Tubbo's stream since it started, and I was still there when Tommy died on server. Um, Sam was trying to be all dramatic and lore-y and I understand that Tubbo was not prepared for lore, but I feel like being sad apparently. By that I mean the idea consumed me until I left the stream and poured it out of me.(o^ ^o)  
> Hopefully it's ok!! Pls point out any errors I've made, I wrote this really quickly.(o-_-o)  
> Thank you for looking at this!!(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

When the notice rang through the communicators Tubbo wasn’t sure what to think about it. Ranboo and Jack were with him, and they weren’t too sure of it either. But really, Tommy couldn’t be dead. (right?)

They decided to go to the prison anyway, just to make sure. Nothing would be wrong of course. Sam wouldn’t have let anything happen, but Tubbo went anyway. Tommy was always fine, he was Tommy! Dream wouldn’t be able to do anything, he didn’t even have a weapon. He’d go there and Tommy would be just fine. (right?)

Sam was standing in the doorway of the prison when they got there. That surely meant everything was fine. If something was wrong, than surely Sam would still be inside the prison. The man motioned for Tubbo to come over. Everything was fine, Sam probably just wanted to reassure him. (right?)

Tubbo refused to let himself think about the guilt on Sam’s face accompanied by silent tears. “Tubbo,” He began. “I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t get there in time.”

No. Sam was joking. This must just be a particularly cruel prank. There was no way that anything could have happened to Tommy. (right?)

Sam must have seen the look on Tubbo’s face. “I just had to tell you myself, Tubbo, Tommy’s dead. I’m so sorry Tubbo.”

“No.” He’s shaking his head too fast, his hands starting to shake. “N- No, Tommy is not dead. He- He’s supposed to get out again soon, so I can show him me and Ranboo’s hotel, we’re calling it the Bee & Boo. Did I tell you that yet-”

“I know, Tubbo.” Sam’s eyes are painfully soft and Tubbo has to look away. “I know. But he’s gone now Tubbo. I failed.”

“No! You- You wouldn’t! I- It’s gotta- Dream doesn’t even have any weapons! Right? He- He- Y-you took all of them.” He’s shaking harder now, and he’s pretty sure that he’s crying.

“Dream beat him to death, Tubbo. I didn’t realize what was happening in time to stop him.” Sam's voice shook.

“Well you should’ve!” Tubbo screamed, “That’s your job! Tommy- He was- my best friend was not supposed to die on your watch!”

“I know.” Sam sets a hesitant hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “I failed you- I failed him. I’m just- I’m so sorry Tubbo.”

“Sorry isn’t going to fix what you let happen. It’s all your fault! Tommy shouldn’t have even been in prison! You let an innocent person die! You must’ve heard the noises, you must’ve. Beating someone to death isn’t exactly quick and quiet! You should've been there!”

“Tubbo, please-”

“Don’t bother! There’s nothing you can say.” Tubbo fled back to Ranboo as quick as he could.

From the look on the taller’s face, clearly the meaning of the conversation did not escape him. Of course, he probably heard Tubbo's screaming. He opened his arms for Tubbo, wrapping the sobbing boy into a tight hug.

“They let him die, Ranboo.” Tubbo whispered.

Ranboo only hugged him tighter, a hand going up to pat gently at Tubbo’s hair. “It’ll be okay Tubbo, we can at least make sure nothing like this happens again.”

“I’m going to kill Dream.” It came out weaker than Tubbo would’ve liked. He would have liked it to be vicious enough to poison Dream even by itself. “If he can still do something like this- still hurt people like this even while locked up than clearly we need a more permanent solution.”

“I know.” Ranboo soothed. “I think we should get you home. I’ll stay with you if you need me to. I'll always be here for you if you need me.”

“He’ll come back, right?” Tubbo asked desperately.

“What do you mean?”

“Like Ghostbur, he’ll come back right? He- He wouldn’t just- just leave me, right?”

“Course not. Tommy'll always come back to you.” Ranboo tried his best to sound reassuring.

“Yeah,” Tubbo nodded, “Yeah, yeah, ok.” He ignored how much it felt like he was reassuring himself. Tommy would come back. They were a pair. Tommy would never leave him forever like that. If there was a way for him to come back, then they’d find it. Tommy would be with him again. (right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it read ok? I think this one was even more rushed than the last one I did.(-_-)  
> Um, please feel free to point out anything that's wrong with it!! I'd love to be able to fix anything.(o´▽`o)  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!(´♡‿♡`)


End file.
